explosion
by nottheaveragebee
Summary: just the way you are;; randy & ashley review.


_Just the way she is; ashley & randy. review xxx._

* * *

xx

You're rubbing your eyes tiredly due to that five hour flight from LA to Massachusetts. You put the break down and remove the key from the ignition. You get out in a rush, heading towards the back to get your luggage and get the fuck out of the rustling cold. You take each by the handle and drag them up those stairs that come up to her house and you knock. You knock and you hope that she doesn't bring out her gun, pointing that thing at you. The door opens to a messy blonde's hair and her face clearly overfilled with joy. She jumps in your arms and you catch her, like you were made to, as if it was supposed to happen. She lets go and kisses you as you clearly enjoy the sweet mango taste of her chap stick. She pulls away once more leaving you empty, wishing for more as she pulls your luggage inside. You trail wherever she goes and you end up in the living room, while she's making coffee. Even though it's four in the morning, Ashley Massaro is still there making her hot cup of coffee. She comes back and hands you a cup of the dark liquid – she was always one to drink her coffee bitter. You let the hard taste fill your mouth ad you forcedly swallow it. As she continues drinking hers, you lustfully stare at her because you missed seeing her. You missed waking up to messy streaked blonde hair on your face, hearing her infectious laugh, and smelling her sweet jasmine scent. You missed all of that and wasn't ready in no time to leave that again.

She catches you starting and a sweet smile reaches her pierced lips. 'What?' She says.

You smirk. 'Nothing. You're just beautiful.'

She blushed and after all this time of being together, you still made her blush. You loved the way a rose color rose to her cheeks and slowly drained out. There was never any small talk between them; they wouldn't waste time for meaningless words. As she gets up to put her empty mug in the kitchen sink, you grab her off guard and smother her with kisses. You start kissing her at her weak spot; her neck and watch how she lightly moans, but moans nonetheless. You kiss her once more on her pink lips to ensure that you love her; that you cherish and value her. You pick her up in your strong arms bridal style and climb up those steep stairs. You kick open the door and gently throw her on the bed, ready to attack. She looks at you lustfully with that slight but prominent sparkle in her blue eyes. You never got tired of seeing that.

You once again smother her with kisses ad remover he nightgown slowly - you weren't going anywhere. You take in her lacy lingerie and lay her down again. You strip yourself of your t-shirt and put yourself in between her legs, looking her in her sapphire blue eyes. She pulls you down and kisses you, to show that she missed you more than you knew and as well wasn't ready to let you go. She kisses your abs and a sudden chill runs up your spine and she smiles wickedly, enjoying the fact she had you wrapped around her finger. She trails down towards your belt buckle and you stop her petite hands. She looks up at you blankly and you quickly turn her on her back, and she's back again at square one. You kiss her breasts and it's now your turn to trail down. You kiss her stomach and get lower and lower…until she turns over again, demanding to take control. You don't sigh like the usual man would because you like the chase, you like the way she doesn't give up and let you fuck her senseless. She was more than that.

She pecks your lips once more and rapidly fumbles with your belt buckle, while you secretly hope she won't open it. You look on as she does it, not in the least way going to help her. You curse as you hear the latch break loose and your jeans loosely shimmy down. She looks up again wickedly into those steely, gray-blue eyes of yours, victory dancing in hers.

She grabs your length through your briefs and you swear you have to think of starving children to calm your friend down. You close shut your eyes as she roams around down there and you're stuck. You've hit the wall, because once she's got you down there, there's no going back. You can't just pick her up and lay her back down and finger her, because she's got you wrapped around her tiny finger. You now feel your briefs shimmy down as well and shiver when the cold winter air hits your lower half. Your eyes are still clench shut and you feel like you want to tear your eyes out of your eye sockets as she takes you in her mouth. She licks your shaft up and down and screams that you open your eyes. You refuse. She tickles your feet and your eyes shoot openas if you had been shot in the heart. She goes faster and you feel how you're blood boils, how this feeling is like torture and heaven at the same time and all you can do is watch in pleasure and despair. Ten minutes go by of teasing and a little bit is still left in you, you weren't a pussy or anything. Another twenty goes by and she goes for the last round with everything she's got and you can't handle it. You explode in her mouth and her eyebrow raises up in victory, cockiness running through her veins. She licks her fingers and once more you catch her off guard and throw her on her back. She laughs and you stop for a second to hear the beautiful sound and continue for what you were striving for. You reach around her back to unclip her bra and as the hooks won't come apart, you start thinking that she put a lock on it or something. Finally, you realize you had been forcing the clip to open on the wrong side and you attempt to open it the opposite side and feel the bra's undoing. The lacy bra falls down to the floor and you take the left one and hold the other. You take the left because it brought her to her boiling point.

'You son of a bitch.' She mutters because you chose her sensitive breast.

You laugh at her demonic behavior and continue teasing. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is slightly open, moans coming out. You stop and switch to the other one but start playing with the left one's nipple, driving her crazy. You smile at her pleasure and suck harder and harder. You stop once more and head south for her lacy, red panties. You remove them and step back to take in the beautiful and glorious sight of her. She raises her eyebrows playfully and you lean down to kiss her full lips. You kiss her warm heat and stick your tongue inside. She moans louder and you stick deeper, savoring the sweet taste. You suck now and it feels as if she's going to scream the whole house down. You're surprised she hasn't said that you fuck her already, but your main objective is to tease her, no mercy included. You replace your tongue with a finger instead, and sooner than later add another one and another one. She's practically gripping the sheets that you're surprised that they're not in shreds. After fucking her with your three fingers for fifteen minutes, you pull out and wait for her reaction. She looks at you, question written all over her face. You capture her lips and as you kiss her, you enter her. She stops and gasps. Her walls clench around your shaft and you feel how wet she was. She wanted you more than anything. She claws at your back, but you don't feel anything. All you feel is her tightness and how good she is. Your pace gains speed and you concentrate yourself. You were in heaven and the shock was incredibly amazing. Her face is to your abs and she licks them once again, and the shiver runs wild throughout your spine. As you get faster and faster, you could hear the sound coming from your balls smacking her ass and her moans, now screams mixed in the background. She climaxes and you fall to the side of her, exhausted. The air was salty and filled with the scent of sex. You slowly turn over to lie on your tattooed back, watching the blonde measure out her breathing. You bring her to you and let her head rest on your chest.

'Hey.' You call out.

'Hmm?' She hums.

You don't answer but close your eyes and let sleep fill your body and take you away. You think about her, and you open your eyes again to look at her. You play with her hair, let your fingers run through the texture. You sniff her strawberry scented hair and let the scent stuff up your nose. As sleep overwhelmes you, her voice rings out.

'I love you, honestly, Randy.' She says.

You don't miss a beat because you mean it as well. 'I've always loved you.' You say.

You've always loved her ever since you spotted her walking backstage. You've always loved her even when she said jokes that weren't funny, you'd chuckle, because inside they were. You've always loved her. For her. She was herself and no one else. She was your friend and partner all in one and you couldn't ask for more.

You've always loved her because that's just the way she is.

_review xxx._


End file.
